This Phase I SBIR project will explore the development for neurophysiology of an advanced multiple spike train data acquisition and analysis workstation, based on Intel 80486 computer with Windows-NT operating system, for data storage, data handling and comprehensive data analysis. The station will include provisions for input of data in several existing formats, database management and elaborate data sorting for a variety of experimental protocols, and for a wide range of graphical displays and statistical analyses of single and multiple spike trains. A need for this research toward product development has arisen since recent technical advances now allow routine experimental acquisition of many concurrently recorded neurons in awake behaving animals. The aims of this project are: l) to prepare a manual for user documentation and on-line help files in an advanced Windows interface, 2) to include a program feature allowing flexible sorting of data within sessions and across sessions, and 3) to evaluate use of Windows-NT for rapid update and support of programs nationally through the Internet network system.